


Epitaph of A Normal Life

by PrincessOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHell/pseuds/PrincessOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasn't it just yesterday that we were fretting over our college essays and running ourselves into the ground preparing for the SATs? One moment, just one moment of insane happenings turned our worlds a whole 180 degrees.<br/>This is the story of Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph of A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra Kramer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandra+Kramer).



Epitaph of A Normal Life

 

Wasn't it just yesterday that we were fretting over our college essays and running ourselves into the ground preparing for the SATs? One moment, just one moment of insane happenings turned our worlds a whole 180 degrees. And now, she's dead, I have the king of Hell on my back and am sitting in the backseat of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala with the image of Channing's neck breaking, drowning the life out of her. 

Word of God, Prophet of the lord, for one moment, I'd like to forget it all, just be Kevin Tran again, maybe go back to my mom, check if she's alright. But to my luck, she probably wouldn't be. How could she? I dropped off the radar for one whole year after she saw me get kidnapped by Dick Roman, there is no way that Dick or Crowley for that matter wouldn't have gotten to her. He got to Channing... He got to Channing... Channing...  
She would be here, if it weren't for me, going to college, maybe with another boyfriend, God knows she deserves something better... someone better, someone who'd keep her safe, not practically hand her over to the King of Hell, ripe for the picking.  
Is some stone with scribbles worth sacrificing a life over? Maybe more than one? Right now, I'm down to one person I love, maybe not.

The weight of so many expectations make me weary, they tie me down like a rock on my shoulder. All I want to do is quit, all of it, just drop everything and run... But then, I guess my mom would be disappointed... Channing too, mom would say, 'Kevin Tran, you get your butt up and fight the good fight, I didn't raise my son a coward'. But mom, I'm scared, so scared and tired, I just want to rest my head on your shoulder and go to sleep, hopefully never to wake up again. I killed Channing, I killed her.  
But maybe what I need to do is translate the tablet and help close the gates of hell. Maybe that's how I can find redemption, make Channing proud, maybe she'd forgive me then, maybe I could forgive myself too...  
"How're you doing, champ?" comes Dean's voice from the front.  
"How do you think?"


End file.
